The field of the invention is magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the imaging of a subject having an extended field-of-view (FOV) that exceeds the defined FOV of the MRI system using accelerated imaging techniques to yield improved time efficiency.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the excited nuclei in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) that is in the x-y plane and that is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited nuclei or “spins”, after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these “MR” signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received MR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
The measurement cycle used to acquire each MR signal is performed under the direction of a pulse sequence produced by a pulse sequencer. Clinically available MRI systems store a library of such pulse sequences that can be prescribed to meet the needs of many different clinical applications. Research MRI systems include a library of clinically proven pulse sequences and they also enable the development of new pulse sequences.
The MR signals acquired with an MRI system are signal samples of the subject of the examination in Fourier space, or what is often referred to in the art as “k-space”. Each MR measurement cycle, or pulse sequence, typically samples a portion of k-space along a sampling trajectory characteristic of that pulse sequence. Most pulse sequences sample k-space in a raster scan-like pattern sometimes referred to as a “spin-warp”, a “Fourier”, a “rectilinear” or a “Cartesian” scan. The spin-warp scan technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp MR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging” by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of MR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (ΔGy) in the sequence of measurement cycles, or “views” that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of k-space MR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
There are many other k-space sampling patterns used by MRI systems These include “radial”, or “projection reconstruction” scans in which k-space is sampled as a set of radial sampling trajectories extending from the center of k-space as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,067. The pulse sequences for a radial scan are characterized by the lack of a phase encoding gradient and the presence of a readout gradient that changes direction from one pulse sequence view to the next. There are also many k-space sampling methods that are closely related to the radial scan and that sample along a curved k-space sampling trajectory rather than the straight line radial trajectory. Such pulse sequences are described, for example, in “Fast Three Dimensional Sodium Imaging”, MRM, 37:706-715, 1997 by F. E. Boada, et al. and in “Rapid 3D PC-MRA Using Spiral Projection Imaging”, Proc. Intl. Soc. Magn. Reson. Med. 13 (2005) by K. V. Koladia et al and “Spiral Projection Imaging: a new fast 3D trajectory”, Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 13 (2005) by J. G. Pipe and Koladia.
An image is reconstructed from the acquired k-space data by transforming the k-space data set to an image space data set. There are many different methods for performing this task and the method used is often determined by the technique used to acquire the k-space data. With a Cartesian grid of k-space data that results from a 2D or 3D spin-warp acquisition, for example, the most common reconstruction method used is an inverse Fourier transformation (“2DFT” or “3DFT”) along each of the 2 or 3 axes of the data set. With a radial k-space data set and its variations, the most common reconstruction method includes “regridding” the k-space samples to create a Cartesian grid of k-space samples and then perform a 2DFT or 3DFT on the regridded k-space data set. In the alternative, a radial k-space data set can also be transformed to Radon space by performing a 1DFT of each radial projection view and then transforming the Radon space data set to image space by performing a filtered backprojection.
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) uses the magnetic resonance phenomenon to produce images of the human vasculature. To enhance the diagnostic capability of MRA a contrast agent such as gadolinium can be injected into the patient prior to the MRA scan. It is advantageous in contrast enhanced (CE) MRA methods to acquire the central k-space views at the moment the bolus of contrast agent is flowing through the vasculature of interest. Collection of the central lines of k-space during peak arterial enhancement is key to the success of a CEMRA exam. If the central lines of k-space are acquired prior to the arrival of contrast, severe image artifacts can limit the diagnostic information in the image. Alternatively, arterial images acquired after the passage of the peak arterial contrast are sometimes obscured by the enhancement of veins. In many anatomic regions, such as the carotid or renal arteries, the separation between arterial and venous enhancement can be as short as, for example, 6 seconds.
The short separation time between arterial and venous enhancement dictates the use of acquisition sequences of either low spatial resolution or very short repetition times (TR). Short TR acquisition sequences severely limit the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the acquired images relative to those exams in which longer TRs are possible. The rapid acquisitions required by first pass CEMRA methods thus impose an upper limit on either spatial or temporal resolution. One way to address these short arterial-to-venous imaging windows is the use of an elliptical centric view order in which the k-space samples close to the origin of k-space which dictate the overall image appearance are acquired during the peak-arterial and pre-venous phase.
It is helpful in many applications where proper timing is difficult to acquire a series of MRA image frames in a dynamic study that depicts the separate enhancement of arteries and veins. Such temporal series of image frames is also useful for observing delayed vessel filling patterns caused by disease. This requirement has been partially addressed by acquiring a series of time resolved images using a 3D “Fourier” acquisition as described by Korosec F., Frayne R, Grist T, Mistretta C., “Time-Resolved Contrast-Enhanced 3D MR Angiography”, Magn. Reson. Med. 1996; 36:345-351 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,358. When a dynamic study is performed, the time resolution of the study is determined by how fast the k-space data can be acquired for each image frame. This time resolution objective is often compromised in order to acquire all the k-space data needed to produce image frames of a prescribed resolution without undersampling artifacts. A particularly useful technique to increase the frame rate of time-resolved sequences while maintaining spatial resolution is the method of view sharing, as described by Riederer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,012.
Efforts have been made to acquire CEMRA images in shorter scan times using undersampled projection reconstruction scanning methods. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435, it was discovered that image artifacts due to k-space undersampling may be distributed in space and less objectionable when radial acquisitions are used. This is particularly true of CEMRA image frames in which a pre-contrast mask image is subtracted from each acquired image frame.
Depending on the technique used, many MR scans currently used to produce medical images require many minutes to acquire the necessary data. The reduction of this scan time is an important consideration, since reduced scan time also increases patient throughout, improves patient comfort, and improves image quality by reducing motion artifacts. Many different strategies have been developed to shorten the scan time.
One such strategy is referred to generally as “parallel imaging.” Parallel imaging techniques use spatial information from arrays of RF receiver coils to substitute for the encoding that would otherwise have to be obtained in a sequential fashion using RF pulses and field gradients, such as phase and frequency encoding. Each of the spatially independent receiver coils of the array carries certain spatial information and has a different sensitivity profile. This information is utilized in order to achieve a complete location encoding of the received MR signals by a combination of the simultaneously acquired data received from the separate coils. Specifically, parallel imaging techniques undersample k-space by reducing the number of acquired phase-encoded k-space sampling lines while keeping the maximal extent covered in k-space fixed. The combination of the separate MR signals produced by the separate receiver coils enables a reduction of the acquisition time required for a given image, in comparison to conventional k-space data acquisition, by a factor that in the most favorable case equals the number of the receiver coils. Thus, the use of multiple receiver coils acts to multiply imaging speed, without increasing gradient switching rates or RF power.
Two categories of such parallel imaging techniques that have been developed and applied to in vivo imaging are SENSitivity Encoding (SENSE) and SiMultaneous Acquisition of Spatial Harmonics (SMASH). With SENSE, the undersampled k-space data is first Fourier transformed to produce an aliased image from each coil, and then the aliased image signals are unfolded by a linear transformation of the superimposed pixel values. SENSE has been further extended to parallel acquisition along the two phase encode directions when 3DFT acquisition is used. With SMASH, the omitted k-space lines are filled in or reconstructed prior to Fourier transformation, by constructing a weighted combination of neighboring lines acquired by the different receiver coils. SMASH requires that the spatial sensitivity of the coils be determined, and one way to do so is by “autocalibration” that entails the use of variable density k-space sampling.
A more recent advance to SMASH techniques using autocalibration is a technique known as GeneRalized Autocalibrating Partially Parallel Acquisitions (GRAPPA), introduced by Griswold et al. This technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,998 as well as in the article entitled “Generalized Autocalibrating Partially Parallel Acquisitions (GRAPPA),” by Griswold et al. and published in Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 47:1202-1210 (2002). Using these GRAPPA techniques, lines near the center of k-space are sampled at the Nyquist frequency, in comparison to the greater spaced lines at the edges of k-space. These so-called autocalibration signal (ACS) lines are then used to determine the weighting factors that are used to reconstruct the missing k-space lines. In particular, a linear combination of individual coil data is used to create the missing lines of k-space. The coefficients for the combination are determined by fitting the acquired data to the more highly sampled data near the center of k-space.
It is often desirable to perform MRI over a region of a subject that exceeds the longitudinal field-of-view (FOV) of the MRI system. For example, CEMRA studies of the peripheral vasculature, in which an intravenously administered contrast agent is imaged as it passes through the vasculature from the level of the renal arteries to the feet, generally have a longitudinal FOV that exceeds 100 cm.
A common technique for performing MRI studies over extended FOVs is multi-station imaging, which involves placing a subject on the patient table of an MRI system and moving the patient table to acquire NMR data from the subject at multiple positions, or “stations”. For example, in a three station CEMRA study of the peripheral vasculature of a subject, these stations are generally positioned at the level of the renal artery origins, the level of the thighs, for imaging the femoral arteries, and the level of the lower legs, for imaging the popliteal arteries and their trifurcations. Complete images are acquired at each station but data acquisition is not performed when the table is moved from station to station.
Another method for performing extended FOV MRI is the continuously moving table (CMT) technique. This technique uses a continuously moving table during imaging and “stitching” together the acquired NMR data to form a single composite image of a subject over the extended FOV. The CMT technique may be further enhanced using time-resolved imaging, variable table velocity, and adjustable spatial resolution.
Both multi-station and CMT acquisition techniques have significant drawbacks. For example, in multi-station acquisition there are periods of lost data acquisition when the patient table is moved from station to station. For both techniques, the spatial resolution of the acquired MR images is restricted by the limited timeframe during which a given longitudinal level is contained within an advancing FOV, generally on the order of 20 seconds. This issue has been addressed for multi-station acquisition, where accelerated data imaging, for example, SENSE or GRAPPA, is used to reduce the acquisition time by approximately a factor of ten. However, the need to measure sensitivity profiles of the receiver coils and the nonlinear mapping of the imaging gradients prohibits the efficient use of accelerated imaging during CMT acquisition.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a system and method for performing extended FOV MRI that yields improved time efficiency in data acquisition and the implementation of accelerated imaging.